Rose of the sun
by Sakily
Summary: Natalya /Belarus/ only wishes that Ivan /Russia/ would smile at her, like he did towards the sun. An really short AU about the first sunflower.


Just a short oneshot (probably in an AU) when I suddenly remembered the quote "Do you know the story about the first sunflower?"

* * *

_"Do you know the story about the first sunflower?"_

It was that typical, clear sunny day that seemed like it could only bring happiness to the ones blessed by the sun. As it was, a girl stood in a field filled with grass, but not a single flower in sight. The girl herself was very beautiful; she almost looked sickly with her pale skin and almost completely white hair. But she had red, filled lips and it radiated strength from her that the idea of her being unhealthy was completely forgotten. Her blue eyes shone with a look that was so far away, as she glanced up at the sun. The glance became a glare.

"Fucking sun." Natalya frowned and shielded her eyes from that dammed sun with her hand which had nails so long and sharp they could cut through shields of any sort. She knew, because she had tried. "Stupid sun being all warm and cheerful." A little bit of sadness found its way into her voice. "Wonderful sun that brother loves so much." She sat down on the grass, not caring if she got spots from it on her blue summer dress and the rage returned. She buried her nails in the dirt and ripped up some innocent grass along with it. "Why do you always have to take my brothers eyes away from me? Why doesn't he look at me…? He rather wants to be outside now instead of spending his time with me." She shouted out an annoyed scream, knowing no one could hear her. She wished she could have taken her knife with her. She wished she could have thrown the knife at the sun. She wished she could destroy the sun, at least the sun on the sky. She closed her eyes and motioned her head back so that she was facing the clear sky. It was warm. The picture of her brother showed up on the inside of her eyelids and a smile crept up on her lips. She didn't need the sun warming her face. She had a sun of her own, her beloved brother was enough. If only he could be with her always. If only he would look at her and smile every time just as he did towards the sun when he discovered it was a sunny day. If only he could love her. Natalya opened her eyes, staring jealously into the sun. If only she could become someone he could love. If only she could become a sun… She closed her eyes again and raised her arms towards the sun above her, she wished.

"Natalya!" Katya called the name of her little sister once more, as she ran looking panicked around after the girl. Usually she would be close to Ivan, always stalking him. But neither of them had seen her all day, and it made them both worried. "Little Natalya!" She sniffed quietly, and then proceeded to Ivan, who also had been looking for the youngest of their little family. She found her brother sitting in the middle of the field, back turned against her. When he heard her coming he turned his head motioning to her to come.

"Sister, hurry." Katya ran up to Ivan and looked down at the spot he had been staring at. It was a flower. The flower's petals was bright yellow, they were so frail that you could almost see through them and they looked like they were made out of silk. Katya had to stoke the petals only so that she could know they were real, and she could feel the life pulsing through the strong stem. Around the flower, was a kind of white clothe they both knew well. Natalya's ribbon was laid around the flower as if protected it. Katya shook her head, and they turned to say something to Ivan, but the words never came. Ivan looked straight into the black eye of the flower, and slowly but gently, he smiled.

_"The story is about a girl loving the sun and she would always be found staring at it. She truly loved the sun. The girl longed so much to be beside her beloved sun, that in the end, she herself turned to a little sun of her own. Forever being earthbound, she became a bright flower, always standing high and reaching for the sun. The first sunflower. _


End file.
